User talk:Plant Protecter
Links to archives: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Can you please friend me? I don't know how to. T174 (talk) 12:09, November 27, 2016 (UTC) PvZH Tournament Question... Are you planning to run for Bcrat? HDF0UnofficialAccount (talk) 05:02, December 11, 2016 (UTC) What is Mainscape edit? And how many MS edits do I have? __abc__ (talk) 10:42, December 14, 2016 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 06:40, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Hello Plant Protecter, can you please protect this page from being created so that the troll cannot create it anymore? These username with "turnip" at the end are impersonators of me, which I found their username offensive. I hope you can do something about this. Thank you. Roseturnip (talk) 08:58, January 8, 2017 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 09:29, January 8, 2017 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 09:54, January 8, 2017 (UTC) HEY IMPORTANT DO NOT USE THOSE UGLY BLACK BACKGROUND FULL OF COLOR TEXTURES Look, I noticed a lot of the new articles has textures, BUT LOOK so just DON'T USE what you think are textures. They're only one part of the textures, if anything incomplete. Mental Skillness (talk) 20:49, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Can you tell me how to create my Wordbubble and how to use it to talk to you? I really don't understand.ABSF (talk) 11:15, January 30, 2017 (UTC) ABSF (talk) 13:48, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Glitch Re: Re: Glitch You still available for some "content mod" work to do? AWikiBoy521 (talk) 00:58, April 13, 2017 (UTC) A Forgotten Confusion Fix... Excellent! You see, there are two things that are forgotten for.... #This thread was supported to add the question "How did this user benefit the wiki before requesting for these rights?" #This thread was supported to remove the question "How would these rights benefit the user?". About #1, it was reminded by the same user who made Thread #1 on Thread #2, which someone later added on the PromotionSupport template prior to the end of Thread #2 as a combination of the previous question "How would these rights benefit the user? OR How was this user beneficial to the wiki before requesting these rights?". Now, with Thread #2 being concluded, someone else accidentally removed question #1 that was supposed to stay there since it's formatted like that. With that all said, I wanted you to do edit and then lock those templates for me: (Tip: Just copy-paste the entire codes to the entire templates.) 1. Template:PromotionAbsoluteSupport (mark as minor edit as you edit that template) : }| }| }| }}}| }|''None given.}}}}}}| }| }|''None given.}}}}}}}}Category:TemplatesCategory:Voting templatesCategory:Official voting templates 2. PromotionAbsoluteSupport/AbsoluteSupport done 3. Template:PromotionAbsoluteSupportAlt/AbsoluteSupportAlt : 4. PromotionAbsoluteSupportAlt lock done Let me know if you're done with all of those, okay? - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 03:03, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ---- Well then, I'll make things simple for you to do: #See those "codes" below the links of the templates? That's the ones you need to copy-paste over certain templates above the "codes". #The last part (#4) is simple as just going to that link and locking it. Understand? - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 05:07, April 13, 2017 (UTC) That question doesn't make you sound like an "idiot" as you told me but, yes. Some users also use that "term" because of how "protecting a page" locks itself to "certain types of users" so that only users with certain "rights" can edit them. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 05:49, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Unnecessary Categories?? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Peashooter_Winmo http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mega-Grow_cards (quite a visible example) To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 08:00, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ---- About the "confusion fix", you're actually halfway done! I have edited the list to let you know what you have missed and you use this link to access the list. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 08:47, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Almost there man, you forgot to edit those two same templates as well. All you have to do now is copy-paste the codes below the names of the templates you have yet to edit. - AWikiBoy521 (talk) 09:30, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Did you check your Art Requests blog? Also, how do I make a custom signature? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 23:56, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 21:03, May 8, 2017 (UTC) A problem with "The Lawn" Forgot to add four tildes. Sorry! Fancyplanty (talk) 12:05, May 9, 2017 (UTC) 13:06, July 3, 2017 (UTC)}} Re: About your request Suure. It's from Defense of the Ancients 2. By just typing Anti-Mage on Google, however, you can easily find it Anyway, thank you for taking my req. Fancyplanty (talk) 05:26, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I have returned from the Grave to answer your queries! CZAzure (talk) 07:36, July 9, 2017 (UTC)CZAzure How funny do you think it is the fact that we're similar ? (Pvz fans, need glasses, shy, hard to talk )Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 14:32, July 28, 2017 (UTC) hi there! i just was looking at some of the admins and i just wanted to say that I like your profile pic Whee23PVZ (talk) 16:12, July 29, 2017 (UTC)whee23PVZ I'm asuming that it's easier for you to talk with other people on the wiki. Also, how do you feel in crowds ? If I know at least some people from the croud then I'm ok. If not, I feel like I'm dying. Alexandru.ursu.1 (talk) 14:17, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Plant Protector, I know this is weird to ask but, as I saw your nickname. I was so shocked. Why? Cuz, It's 'SAME '''as mine.Yep Pangpond (ปังปอนด์). It's very common name here isn't it? Well that's all. I just so surprised that there's Hardcore PvZ Fan in my country other than me. Pangpond (talk) 12:01, September 2, 2017 (UTC) 15:44, September 13, 2017 (UTC)}}